Hearts of War
Hearts of War is a dystopian action-adventure drama film based on Matthew Jabez P. Nazario's novel Hearts of War. It employs disturbing, violent images to comment on psychiatry, juvenile delinquency, youth gangs, and other social, political, and economic subjects in a post-Black Beast world (or in the Era of BlazBlue). Candy Wahler (Angelina Wahler), the main character, is a girl with a leading personality. She's the natural leader of the group. She has blonde hair in long ponytail and fringes of hair on her forehead and wears a red bow in her hair. She has bright pink eyes to match her pink dress. She wears a black belt. She leads a ten-member gang of kids (Joe (Zachary Gordon), Shimmer (Naelee Rae), Spazzy (Eamon Pirruccello), Honey (Khamani Grifffin), Brett (Jack Samson), Bella (LeShawn Tinah Jefferies), and Travis (Scott Beaudin), along with their creators Big Bot (Robot Smith) and Big Horn (Tino Insana), whom she calls his kabigans (from the Tagalog word kabigan, "friend", "buddy"). The film chronicles the horrific crime spree of her gang, rehabilitation via controversial psychological conditioning, navigating through wartorn places. Candy narrates most of the film in Arksha, a fractured preschooler slang language composed of Philippine languages (especially Tagalog), Malay, Indonesian, Enchanta, Spanish, gibberish talk, baby talk, animal sounds, and English. The soundtrack to Hearts of War 'features mostly classical music selections, post-apocalyptic fiction soundtrack and Moog synthesizer compositions. *'Genre' - Action-Adventure/Crime/Drama *'Created by' - Matthew Jabez P. Nazario *'Country of Origin' - Canada/Philippines/US *'MPAA Rating' - R Overview Before the Great Powerpuff Civil War, the PowerRuff Kids -- Candy, Joe, Shimmer, Spazzy, Honey, Frankie, Lolly, Brett, Bella and Travis -- the ones who were different colored Caucasian kids and looked like the Powerpuff Girls, and had abilities to behave like what humans do, were made by Big Bot and Big Horns. The Powerruff Kids lived in a ficional city called New Bronzewhack, which is a pun of New Brunswick, while the Powerpuff Girls lived in the other city called Townsville. These two were the warring states that fought each other to settle the score once and for all, because having those Powerpuff Girls met with the Powerruff Kids, they knew that New Bronzewhack, and their Nick Juniorian residency is much better than Cartoon Networkian residency and Townsville, especially they prove themselves to be much more better than the Powerpuff Girls, and that's how the Great Powerpuffian War began. Characters Heroes Powerruff Kids *'Candy' (Angelina Wahler): A girl with a leading personality. She's the natural leader of the group. She has blonde hair in long ponytail and fringes of hair on her forehead and wears a red bow in her hair. She has bright pink eyes to match her pink dress. She wears a black belt, white leggings, and black dress shoes. She was the rival of Blossom Utonium. *'Joe' (Zachary Gordon): A boy with a fair personality. He plays fair and likes to hang with the boys. He has black hair and on his forehead parting away like a curtain and a strand sticking on the top, dark red eyes to match his dark red long-sleeved shirt, a black belt, black pants and shoes with the tips and laces white. *'Shimmer' (Naelee Rae): A girl with a tomboyish personality. She's the toughest girl on the group. She has orange hair with wavy bangs on her forehead and a flip at the back, red eyes to match her red dress, black belt, white leggings, and black dress shoes. She has a red star bow in her hair. *'Spazzy' (Eamon Pirruccello): A boy with a silly personality. He's the funniest out of the ten. He has frizzy gray hair, yellow eyes matching his yellow shirt, a black belt, black pants, black shoes with white laces and tips. *'Honey' (Reyna Shaskan): A girl with a sweet personality. She loves flowers and animals, but she also worries too much and also quite emotional. She has light brown hair with pigtails, orange eyes matching her orange dress, black belt, black dress shoes, and white leggings. *'Frankie' (Khamani Griffin): A boy with a zany personality. He likes to play pranks on his friends. He has blonde messy hair. His eyes are teal to match his teal shirt, a black belt, black pants, white laces and tips on his black shoes. *'Lolly' (Brianna Gentilella): A girl with an intelligent personality. She often thinks before she acts. She has orange long-medium length hair, light green eyes to match her dress, black belt, white leggings, and black dress shoes. On her wrists she wears black bracelets. *'Brett' (Jack Samson): A boy with smart personality. For an unknown reason, he doesn't smile as often as the others. He has brown spiky hair, dark green eyes to match his shirt, a black belt, black pants, and black shoes. On his head, he wears a light green cap backwards. *'Bella' (LaShawn Tinah Jefferies): A girl with a baseful personality. Mostly, she spents her time indoors and doesn't interact with many kids. She has long black hair, purple eyes matching her dress, black belt, white leggings, and black dress shoes. *'Travis' (Scott Beaudin): A boy with a wise personality. He's very intelligent and thinks he knows the answers, but is also gets mad easily. He has messy gray hair, blues eyes matching his blue shirt, a black belt, black pants, and black shoes with white laces. *'Big Bot' (Robert Smith): A giant orange robot. He's a song writer and loves to play his guitar. He and his partner made the PowerRuff Kids. He has one dream in his mind that he wishes would come true -- wished that someday he'll be a singer. *'Big Horns' (Tino Insana): A giant purple monster. He's somewhat sulky and overy touchy, but he's also innocent and most of the time harmless. He has a selfish behavior, but despite that, he's appreciative of the PowerRuff Kids. He and Big Bot invented the PowerRuff Kids. Other *'President Corianous Snow' (voiced by Donald Sutherland): The President of Panem who helps the PowerRuff Kids. He also was famous for foreseeing the creation of the Hunger Games. Villains *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Amanda Leighton): The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She became the main antagonist of the story when she and the Powerpuff Girls first met with the Powerruff Kids, and therefore, her plan is to destroy the Powerruff Kids to see who will be the best Powerpuffian group on Earth by supporting democracies (like New California Republic and District 13) and create Freddie Froggy, Smile Dog, Nopperabou, the Masked Tomato Ninjas, the Three Big Pigs, The Blister-Bot Bros, Little Miss Menace and Creepy Crooks with the help of her sisters. Dictionary of Arksha